A Place for Change
by Miss Nerf
Summary: After Usagi's dreams are shattered she is given another chance in another world. Where she finds a whole new adventure, with a new future in the horizon. Co-written by Lady Love -revised-
1. A Dream to Call My Own

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing

Chapter title- A dream to call my own

**Written by-** _Lady Love and Neko Nerf-chan _

On with the story…..

* * *

It was midnight and the moon was at it's fullest. In the park, in the middle of the sakura trees stood a slim figure.

She stood staring at the moon the gentle wind brushing away her tears as the sakura petals floated around her as if comforting her.

Yes comforting her. It had all started out as another beautiful day. But everything had gone so wrong.

The figure, Usagi silently wept. Standing still staring at the moon in a beautiful white gown, a wedding gown. Fate just hated her or so she thought…

Everything was going great, today was the day of Usagi's wedding. You see the groom never showed up. But after everyone left he came out of hiding…..

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Mamoru walked into the clearing where the wedding was being held, his head bent in regret, maybe even sorrow._

_He looked into the shocked and scared eyes of his bride. Correction, his past bride._

_Usagi stood numbly watching him with a forlorn face. _

"_Usagi" he started to say but Usagi let out a sharp gasp, he never called her by her true name, it was always by Usako. _

_He looked at her sadly "I can't marry you. My dream isn't to rule the world. It would only end in disaster just as the silver alliance fell."_

_Usagi turned her head to face the ground _

_Mamoru sighed "Usagi this is reality. The true path to the future I to just let the past fall behind us. Look around you Usagi…. Everyone is finally living their dreams. _

_Minako is slowly becoming an idol, Rei final achieved her position as head priestess and is now teaching shrine maidens and is even engaged to Chad. Makoto is going to college for culinary arts so she can start her own restaurant. Ami was offered to go to college early to become a doctor. Haruka was finally accepted into a real race in America with men and Michiru is cheering her on with Hotaru. Setsuna is studying to become a fashion designer…._

_And I, I was offered a job in New York to become a layer. _

_Don't get me wrong Usagi, I love you to death but like I said with true peace comes the break point where everything withers and dies, like a rose at the end of it's beautiful life._

_If I married you Crystal Tokyo would come into existence and destroy the dreams we all finally created for ourselves._

_I am sorry Usagi… I guess this is goodbye" he hugged her tightly before walking away from her and out of her life.

* * *

_

Usagi slowly let her head drop to face the ground her tears falling from her eyes as she spoke softly into the wind.

"Everyone has their dreams, but me. My dream was shattered just like the finest crystal.

If everyone else can live there dreams then why can't I?"

Usagi slowing knelt to the ground her beautiful wedding gown billowing beneath her. Bringing her hands to the necklace that held the Mystical Silver Crystal, unclasping it letting it fall into her lap..

"I just wish I can have a dream to call my own"

The crystal flashed lightly.

In the shadows a figure raised her arms to the sky. Nine shining shooting stars made their way to the crystal as Usagi fell into a deep sleep. All of them a different color one being a shard of a golden crystal.

"Sleep now child. You deserve to rest. I'll give you the chance to find your real dream."

Out of the shadows stepped a woman with ankle length red hair that faded into gold at the top. Her ruby colored eyes sparkled kindly, sympathetically.

In her arms were to cats. "Take care of her, she has done so much for everyone she deserves a dream of her own. Protect her."

Luna nodded tearfully.

Artimes spoke worriedly "What about the Senshi and Mamoru?"

Galaxia smiled softly. "They still have their powers and can still transform. I took a piece from their star crystals and heart crystals to form a new planet crystal from each Senshi's stars and hearts. Then I gave them to the brightest star. Usagi. A fragment of the golden crystal, the link that binds Usagi and Mamoru together and gave it back to her heart.

After this she will still remember but she will no longer be able to come back here. And her love for Endymion has finally been buried and put to eternal rest. She will always love him but no longer be in love with him. As for the Senshi they know and hope she finds her own dream. They will all be able to visit her in her dreams."

Luna nodded and began to fade Artimes sent a silent prayer to Minako and the Senshi.

Usagi lay in the sakura petals, as Galaxia walked to her and clasped the crystal back around her neck.

As she stepped back Usagi to began to fade to reappear somewhere to search for a dream to call her own.

* * *

Hey . Tell us authors what you thought of the story so far! Can't wait to here your opinion

Remember all suggestions, comments, ideas, and questions are welcome. Though all idea's or suggestions won't be used but they are welcome anyway.


	2. Just a Few White Lies

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing

Chapter title- just a few white lies

**Written by-** _Lady Love and Neko Nerf-chan_

On with the story…..

* * *

Usagi moaned softly turning her head to the right hitting it on a small rock.

She opened her eyes right away looking around in fear. It was dark out, to dark for her to see clearly.

"Usagi-chan?" a small English accented voice called softly.

"Luna is that you?" Usagi said straining to see in the dark.

"It's us Usagi, we have some things we need to talk about" a deep voice said calmly.

Usagi nodded faintly knowing they could see her through their cat's eye vision. She held her hand above her heart where a dull ache remained. Wiping away what seemed to be the last tear of her shattered dreams and spoke.

"The pain is going away to fast. What has happened to set these things in motion?"

Luna stepped forward so Usagi could see her more clearly, Artimes right beside her.

"I do not know Usagi-chan. I guess everyone wanted to keep their dreams; they had finally gotten peace after so long. They didn't want to give it up. Just know that they will always love you and still do"

Usagi let a tear drop "I know. But mine is now broken. My dream was torn away from me. I no longer feel the undying love between Mamoru and myself. I can't sense my Senshi anywhere. Crystal Tokyo will never come to exist and my sweet little daughter will never be born"

"Usagi you don't know that" Luna said in a pained voice.

"Well her future father is no longer in the picture how else do you think she'll come to be?" Usagi said crying in an annoyed voice. Usagi heard a sniffle,

Usagi looked shocked that she could be so mean to her when she knew Luna was only trying to cheer her up. Usagi's eyes softened "I'm sorry Luna. I just feel so empty inside. Like I have nothing left to be happy or cheerful about. Like I have no fire within my soul or determination to drive my heart. But I'm a glad your both here with me." Usagi looked around the daylight was just braking through. "Where is here?"

Luna smiled softly "About that. Usagi, Galaxia foresaw the events that took place to cause this. But when she got there it was already to late to stop it so she did the next best thing. She sacrificed her duty breaking the law to send you to find your dream someplace else. She gave you the chance to dream again. And even the chance to love again. You can find a new dream. She didn't have enough power to do this on her own so the Senshi who sensed her trying to save your spirit gave pieces of there heart and star crystals to you. And Mamoru gave you a shard of the golden crystal"

Usagi gasped sharply "What about his powers?"

Artimes smirked "you seem to forget Usagi he is as much a Senshi as you are. His power doesn't come from his crystal, like yours doesn't either. It came from his heart. He will always be the protector of the earth. As you the moon."

Usagi nodded smiling "What about Galaxia why did she help me and what will happen to her now?"

"Her duty was because of her stealing the star crystals of the senshi all over the universe, even though she was only controlled by chaos she was still punished. So she was sent to the sun to watch the star crystals for eternity protecting them from all evil. It was more of a blessing to her that this happened. She did it to thank you for saving her and in return to her surprise the council decided to give her a new chance. She is now Sailor Galaxy. A true Sailor Senshi. Like she had always dreamed, this time following her heart like you taught her to"

Usagi smiled her first true smile since the past events. "Thanks to her the Senshi, Mamoru and I now have new hope for a bright new future."

"Usagi there's one other thing you should know, we are in an alternate time in the future that could have come to pass. Where we are currently in the world is the Sanq Kingdom a pacifist kingdom. There have been many changes such as we are in a time called AC 198 two years after a series of wars. So if we meet any, edgy people do not be afraid of them. People aren't as trusting here. We'll fill in the rest after." Artimes said calmly

By now the sunrise was just over the horizon lighting everything up in the area.

Usagi, Luna and Artimes heard footsteps approaching. And soft talking.

They hid in a bush and watched as a young girl Usagi's age come to a stop in the clearing they has just been in.

She was taller then Usagi by a couple of inches. Soft dirty-blond hair and bright cornflower blue eyes. She had a soft tan and was slim. She wore a school uniform. Maroon black and grey, and was entirely too big and not all that attractive. She held her her head down in as seemed like agony. Tears spilled from the widened eyes in what seemed like shock.

"Why, Heero. Why do you always turn away from me? All I want is to help and love you. Please if anyone is listening up there please let him give me a chance" her soft voice was in heartbreak.

She looked over to her right when she heard the bushes rustling. She took a step back in fear.

A young girl Relena's age of 17, with ankle length sun kissed gold hair and bright crystal blue eyes. Her skin was fairly pale. She wore a soft pale pink sweater and faded blue jeans. Around her neck was a fair sized silver crystal on a soft pink choker. She was short and slim with shapely curves. Probably around 5'2

Usagi stepped out hands held up in peace "I'm sorry to frighten you but I seem to be lost. I'm new to the Sanq kingdom. My name is Usagi Tsukino" Usagi said bowing.

Relena looked shocked "Your Japanese" Relena mused.

"Just incase you don't know, I'm Relena Dorlin Peacecraft. I'm the vice foreign minister (is that right, I can't remember), I know some people did not follow the wars events."

Usagi said nothing.

Relena sighed, "So umm, did you hear anything I was saying"

Usagi nodded apologetically "I'm sorry I did, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I promise not to tell anyone." Usagi said grinning.

Relena sighed a breath of relief and laughed merrily "Do you have a place to stay?" Relena asked

More rustling in the bushes and out stepped two cats. On had blackish purple fur and burgundy red eyes, and the other one had white fur and sky blue eyes

Relena smiled "they're cute, are they yours?"

Usagi nodded. "The black one is Luna and the white one is Artimes."

Relena smiled at them and turned back to Usagi "You still haven't answered my question yet, do you have a place to stay?"

Usagi frowned "No I just got here I need to buy an apartment,"

Relena frowned now "Where are your parents?"

Usagi grimaced, she wish she could have said goodbye to her brother Sammy and her parents sadly Usagi spoke "I have none. They died when I was 5. My sister Galaxia took care of us for a while. She was only three years older then myself. She disappeared when I was 14. I haven't seen her since."

Luna meowed angrily.

"Eh?" Relena said confused. "What's wrong with her."

Usagi laughed nervously "I think she's uh… hungry." Just then her stomach growled. Usagi grinned, "I think we all are"

Relena laughed again. "Your welcome to stay with me for awhile. But you have to go to the academy. You don't look like you're out of school yet"

Usagi grumbled but was glared at by her two feline companions "Sure that's fine with me. Though my grades aren't fantastic I do know the basics and can get the work done… now at least"

"You've gone to school?" Relena asked shocked. She thought if you didn't have any money you can't get into any school.

Usagi thought a moment looking for an excuse. "I started preschool when I was four. And when I was five I had to drop out. But my teacher was kind enough to give tutor sessions to my sister and me. I've had them up till now. My teacher died three months ago. So I've been going from job to job instead of depending on someone to help me. Like I did to Mrs. Haruna" Usagi grimaced. She didn't like to lie but she had to.

Relena frowned "That's awful. We should go now. I bet the guys are going crazy looking for me."

Usagi smiled "Guys huh? Are they cute,"

Relena blushed "Well I… I guess you could say so" Relena got a dreamy look on her face "especially one of them."

Usagi smiled at her.

When they reached the end of the forest Usagi gawked at the size of the palace. Though she had seen bigger.

'_Well here goes nothing'_ Usagi though

* * *

Hope you liked. Hey why do we have to hope when you can just tell me what you think in a review . So please review so we know we're doing something right.

Adios, Sayonara, goodbye and see you next chapter.


	3. Rudeness for the Makeover

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing

Chapter title- Makeovers and rudeness

**Written by**- _Lady Love and Neko Nerf-chan_

AN/ I am trying to get my other stories done but it will take me a while so be patient please and when and if you review be sure to thank _LADY LOVE_ for this story she deserves as much credit as I do.

* * *

The day started out okay by most… and it only seemed to get better. Relena suggested since Usagi was seventeen and hadn't finished school properly that she should attend the academy. 

They were just walking out of the school after signing her up. "Usagi-san why don't we go get you some supplies. I've decided you can stay in my dorm room, then we can go get something to eat sound good?" Relena said smiling. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Usagi nodded after studying her schedule "Hai, demo you don't have to spend any money on me id you don't want to. Anyway I thought you were a princess wouldn't you have your own section of the castle…" Usagi questioned lightly blushing.

Relena laughed carefree and happily. It felt so good to laugh again…

"Don't worry I have plenty of money and while we are there we can get you some cloths and about my dorm room… I don't like to seem prissy even through sometimes I do, I thought if I had a dorm room like the rest I would be accepted. Though people were still jealous of me and because of my role most people want me dead. I don't remember what it's like to have a friend. A real friend"

Usagi looked at Relena sympathetically "You know Relena-chan I'll be glad to be your friend. I know what it's like to be ridiculed. And to me you seem more kind then prissy. People can be cruel but you should never give up hope. So where to first?" Usagi said smiling.

Relena blinked back tears of joy. She was odd, Usagi was. Like she truly believed there was hope if you gave life a try.

"We'll go shopping first then food" Relena said smiling.

Usagi nodded happily pulling Relena to the mall, which was right in front of them,

"Hey there's the new store I kept hearing about. It's got every style every fashion and then some. I've always wanted to go there… it's called Blue Void" Relena said longing to go in the store. She noticed all the friends and family's hanging out there.

"Well what's stopping you" Usagi asked curiously.

"I don't know… I guess I'm being foolish. I don't go there because everyone who goes there has someone to hang out with. I was always either alone or with my guards…" Relena said blushing.

Usagi's faced puffed in astonishment "Well what's stopping you now? Let's go? And Relena-chan don't be afraid to do things for your self you just may deserve them"

Relena nodded smiling, she was right she should stop worrying about such trivial things.

Usagi started looking through the racks immediately then turned to Relena. She had earlier changed into a pair of office blue slacks and a pink frilly blouse… She looked to grown up, like she was going through mid life crisis.

"Relena-chan I think you should get some stuff for you to. Can I give you a makeover? It would be fun"

Relena looked hesitant. Dragging Relena over to the mirror she made her take a good look at herself.

"Relena-chan you are very pretty, but the way you dress and your make up and hair… it screams I am 40 and very boring. You are 17 a time to be loose flirty and carefree. Don't strict yourself. Now I am going to pick stuff out for both of us if you see something you like add it to the pile then when we try it on we can either get it or not. Deal?" Usagi said pulling Relena over to the racks again

Nodding they started to grab things off the racks and when they had enough they went into the dressing rooms to try the stuff on.

When they got their stuff they had 8 bags each.

"Make up, accessories and hair supplies" Usagi said pulling Relena over grabbing as much as she could putting stuff to Relena's face to check if it would fit right. Also getting some stuff for her to.

After many cloths make up accessories and hair supplies later they went and got Usagi supplies for school then headed to the food court.

"This is surprisingly good for mall food" Usagi said through big bites stuffing her face with out a care that people were watching her.

"Usagi that's your forth meal, how do you stay so thin?" Relena said in awe.

"Simple when I am late, and I usually am I have to run or when I feel hyper I do something to max out all the energy. I burn it off so to speak," Usagi said pushing away the empty plates standing and throwing the rest out.

"That was great, thanks Relena-chan" Relena nodded slightly jealous of Usagi but shrugged it off.

"We should head back" Relena said checking her watch, the guys were so going to kill her… if they even cared to look for her. They were probably still annoyed with her.

"Okay, you can show me your dorm and help me on catching up and maybe after that I can get you all set up with the make over." Usagi said pulling Relena carrying 10 bags in her arms while Relena carried 10 of her own. They went crazy in buying stuff.

After reaching the Academy Relena showed Usagi to their dorm room.

There was a large living area with a large TV and two bedrooms. One was Relena's and the other was empty. There was a small kitchen and two large bathrooms another connecting to the living room

"Where did your kitties go?" Relena said noticing them gone for the first time.

Usagi looked around her legs lightly. "I don't know, they like to wander off. They'll find me eventually. I hope I find my sister here" Relena nodded, wondering what her sister was like as well.

"Lets get to that studying. Let me see your schedule again" Relena read it out loud softly.

When she was done she looked up and Usagi who was backing away slowly

"Oh come on Usagi-chan it wasn't that bad!" Usagi grinned and threw a pillow at Relena. Relena ducked expertly and threw one right in Usagi's face. Usagi puffed out the feathers from the broken pink pillow. Relena laughed as Usagi plucked a feather from her hair.

"You shouldn't have done that" Usagi said grinning like a fool

"Oh?" Relena said getting smacked with a pillow "Cause now its personal!" Usagi said laughing!

Relena laughed happily and hit Usagi with another pillow.

Collapsing on Relena's bed they laughed once more before calming down.

"That was so much fun!" Relena said giggling.

"Yeah it was" Usagi quietly closing her eyes tiredly.

Relena did the same "What about the make over?"

"We'll do it in the morning when we're getting ready to go to school.

"Are we friends Usagi" Relena said closing her eyes tiredly.

"From just meeting you Relena I'd say you know me better then anyone and I am sure you know me well also. We're better then any friends because we are good friends… best friends I'd have to say it would come after we know more about each other correct" Usagi muttered rolling over on Relena's fluffy bed.

"Correct" Relena murmured in her sleep… "Heero" Relena said miserably in her sleep.

* * *

Relena sighed as she let the water wash away all the dirt and grime from her body.

Usagi was going to take her shower after. Usagi packed their gym cloths in separate bags while she got Relena's and hers fresh cleaned school cloths.

As for the make over Relena didn't know what she was going to do. Stepping out of the shower she dressed in a towel and went straight for her room seeing Usagi get up and head for the bathroom tons of cosmetics on the table for when they returned.

Relena got dressed in the plain maroon black and grayish dark green, school clothes. Though she had white knee stockings and heeled black Mary Jane's instead of thick white stockings and ugly dress shoes.

Walking out Relena saw Usagi come out of the bathroom dressed in the same school uniform with no stockings but instead white ankle socks and the same black Mary Jane's.

Her hair was up in an oriental style her gold streamers of hair fell to her ankles with small curls here and there. On the buns were ribbons a bright maroon color. On a thin chain she wore a shiny ring with a white gold band with small pink diamonds surrounding a large heart shaped pure white diamond

"That's a pretty ring where'd you get it?" Relena immediacy regretted asking that as her eyes seemed to dull for a moment.

"No it's okay, it was intended as a promise ring… we were going to marry but he left me to fulfill his dreams I guess I am not mad anymore, just more so filled with sadness but now every time I think about him I feel empty… like I am getting over it to fast. Anyway enough of my babble. You don't mind if I cut your hair do you?" Usagi said picking up the scissors and a water bottle.

"As long as you know how to cut someone's hair"

Usagi laughed light "Of course I do I used to do it for my friends all the time we practiced on each other"

Usagi squirted water on Relena's fast drying hair and took pieces at a time here snipping there and of course the fringes the layers and the feathering. Putting the scissors down Usagi began to braid pieces of Relena's hair. Six in total, one on each side of her face the rest were in different spots in her hair.

Usagi put some soft tan eye shadow on Relena also applying mascara and eyeliner with a light cherry pink lip-gloss.

"Okay stand up and go to the mirror and tell me what you think?"

When Relena got to the mirror she gasped she looked totally different. Her once waist length light brown hair now came to a little above her shoulders with her bangs pushed to one side she had two thin braids near her ears and more braids scattered through her soft shiny and straight hair. Her eyes sparkled more and her lips seemed more full.

The school cloths looked actually decent.

"Are you magic?" Relena said in awe.

Usagi sweat dropped "ehhh…. Nope it's simple once you learn to do this every day and the best thing is you can experiment with it to see what goes best with what and what not"

"Oh no we're going to be late"

As they were rushing towards there first class Relena fell into someone

"And I can't believe that used to be me" Usagi mumbled flippantly laughing slightly.

The handsome looking boy stood up and glared at Relena "You're so clumsy and why'd you run off like that yesterday. You know you're not to leave this palace with out guards" Relena who lay on the floor didn't bother to look up at him.

His voice was deep and impassive giving Usagi the chills. Turning a dark icy glare at this rude guy Usagi helped Relena up.

"You know someone can be clumsy but they can still be polite and you fell to so stop being so rude it makes a man weak and ungentlemanly. Come on Relena-chan we can still make it if we hurry"

Relena nodded smiling not even turning to look at Heero who still stared at Usagi annoyed.

Heero grabbed Usagi's arm "I am watching you" he whispered harshly so Relena couldn't her.

"I really don't give a damn you kusoyaro." His gripped tightened before shoving her away walking to his next class.

The tardy bell started to ring Usagi prayed for a second before grabbing Relena's hand tightly and started running like the wind.

They got to there in a split second. Puffing Relena told Usagi she had to wait till the teacher introduced her.

Usagi waited nervously… hoping that she could actually do good on her work this time in her new start.

* * *

YEY that chapter was SOO HARD TO MAKE, seriously you have no idea! Wow THANK YOU SO MUCH **LADY LOVE**

She's got the best idea's for this story!! Anyway Review us and TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Taking Out the TRASH

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing

Chapter title- Confrontations and taking out the** thrash**

**Written by**- _Lady Love and Neko Nerf-chan_

* * *

Relena walked into the classroom and spoke to teacher for a second.

Duo sat up as soon as he saw her. She looked normal for once; hell she even looked like a regular babe.

Trowa also noted the changes as well as Quatre and Wufei.

Heero looked her over once before turning away frustrated.

"Class I am glad to announce we have a new student, a dear friend of Miss Relena, you may come in now Ms. Tsukino"

Most the guy's mouths dropped before when they saw Relena but now they were down to the ground and openly drooling.

Usagi smiled softly at everyone

"Ms. Tsukino would you like to share a little bit about yourself"

"Sure, my name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino. I came here hoping to find my long lost sister when I met Relena-chan. She's been nothing but a great friend since I've arrived. I am sixteen years old turning seventeen this June. I may not be good at most my studies… mathematics especially but I love writing and drawing. Anyway nice to meet all of you and hope we can become friends!" Usagi said smiling brightly _maybe a new start will actually be a good thing…_

"Thank you Miss Usagi you may sit next to Relena" Usagi nodded and happily took her seat. Feeling eyes watching her she turned to see the jerk from before.

Glaring at him harshly Usagi huffed and opened her laptop making notes.

Duo watched this in awe. This beauty wasn't afraid of the perfect soldier in fact she glared at him straight in the face.

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre also noticed this and watched as Heero opened his precious laptop.

He was most likely looking for information on this girl.

When class was over Usagi and Relena packed up and headed to the door chatting lazily.

Heero closed his laptop loudly and looked up at Usagi seeing her smirk knowingly. Narrowing his eyes he stood up gathering his things he pushed past Usagi and grabbed Relena's arm and pulling her with him.

Usagi kneed the back of Heero's legs expertly but before he fell he twisted around and glared down at her.

Looking around the room he saw no one was there except the guys Relena and this girl so he took out his loyal gun.

Usagi's eyes widened in fear.

"Who are you and where did you come from" Heero said wincing as two things bit and clawed at him.

Kicking them to Usagi he pointed the gun between her eyes.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Usagi said softly. "Have I really done something to anger you? I see it the other way around you have angered me but I don't see any weapon in my hands" Usagi spoke calmly.

"hnn" Heero grunted not moving to put the gun away. "Answer the questions"

"I said my name is Usagi Tsukino, I don't have a steady home anywhere, I'm an orphan my parents died a long time ago. I only have my sister but I don't know where she is and I have been alone for a while now." Usagi said with calmness her voice steady but not all that strong.

Heero narrowed his eyes… he couldn't prove her wrong but he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. Putting his gun away he continued to drag away Relena.

Relena sent an apologetic glance Usagi's way but didn't stop Heero.

Huffing Usagi crossed her arms. The two cats meowed loudly.

Usagi bent down picking them up and turned to the guys who were standing around her.

"I am sure all of you know Relena some way. So could you tell her I went back to the dorm to get ready" Usagi said walking away not even bothering to get an answer from them.

* * *

"Heero why'd you do that?" Relena said quietly not looking at Heero directly.

"Hnn, what did you do to yourself?" Heero said touching her shoulder length hair lightly.

"If you don't like you can at least say so nicely, I didn't do it for you I did it for me" Relena said harshly walking away. Heero grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I'm… surprised" Heero said his impassive tone softening slightly.

"Heero?" Relena said confused.

"Don't trust this girl so much she's hiding something."

Relena nodded in a daze as Heero walked away from her.

When Usagi got back to the door she got her stuff to get ready for the next class.

"Usagi-chan we just received news from Galaxia. She has to go through a trial before she is allowed to come." Artemis said quietly

"What kind of trial?" Usagi said packing her since things in her light velvety gray bag

"It could either cost her a new life here or death over there" Usagi's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Usagi said shocked and worried. "Why!" she demanded.

Luna looked down sadly "They have to make sure Galaxia's heart is still pure. If she has one destructive thought it's over"

"Then we'll do something to let her know we support her." Usagi said throwing a fist into the air.

Luna looked quizzed "how do you possibly plan to do that?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet, maybe a gift. I plan on finding a job today so I can pay Relena-chan back"

Luna and Artemis shared a look before crawling on the bed and falling asleep..

Usagi found Relena waiting in front of their next class

"Usagi I'm sorry about that Heero did. He's very… distant." Usagi put up a hand to silence her.

Smiling she said "don't worry about it… I have friends like that as well. Let's go to class before the tardy bell rings" Relena nodded.

Walking into the classroom people crowed the both of them talking mostly to Relena.

"Wow Relena you look so beautiful now." A girl with loads of make up on and chewing gum spoke with fake cheer… Usagi saw right through it but poor Relena was buying it all.

They soon returned to their seats and started on their assignments…

When class was over Usagi headed out the door with Relena

"Oh I think I forgot my note book, I'll be right back Relena-chan"

Walking into the classroom Usagi heard a laugh and a sentence that made Usagi angrier then she was after what happened with Heero no baka.

"I can't believe she turned herself around like that, she's such a fake. Seriously she's only doing it to get closer to that jerk Heero Yui" a guys said flippantly.

"She thinks she's one of us now because she's Queen of Earth she can be popular." The same girl with loads of make up on said blowing a bubble in her gum.

Getting her notebook she slammed it down on the desk startling them to hell.

"What the, hey who do you think you are to-" the girl started but was cut of when Usagi spoke.

"No who the hell do you think **you** are, popularity is nothing but a bunch of losers who label them selves cool. When your all nothing but ignorant self absorbed jerks. I am the one who gave Relena the make over and I did it because she was to up tight but I am glad she wasn't a prissy bitch like you all are. You trash talk people behind their backs because your all to chicken to say it to their faces. You load up on make up because you need more beauty when all it does is make look like the whore you all are.

You have no right to talk about Relena-chan like that. You don't even know her. I've known her for 3 days now and I bet I know more about her then you ever could. Back off okay because you don't want to see me when I am really angry." Usagi said turning and walking away leaving everyone speechless.

Walking back to Relena she saw her standing with a couple of guys who were hitting on her.

She idly saw Heero no Baka watching with deep anger and what was that, jealousy?

Smirking Usagi made her way to Heero. Buy was he going to get his pay back…

* * *

OOOOO now that was good you got to admit it, I mean seriously we're doing okay right?

Question for all those lovely readers and reviewers out there. Are we keeping the characters in there right personalities? Are we going over board and making them seem slightly OOC If so then tell so we can loosen up what we see fit..

So review and tell what you think!


	5. Graceful Butt Plop

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing

Chapter Title- graceful butt plop

**Written by**- _Lady Love and Neko Nerf-chan_

* * *

Walking back to Relena she saw her standing with a couple of guys who were hitting on her.

She idly saw Heero no Baka watching with deep anger and what was that, jealousy?

Smirking Usagi made her way to Heero. Boy was he going to get his pay back…

Heero turned his glare to Usagi as she walked over to him. Usage leaned against the wall across from him.

"Seems some guys aren't afraid of you, there more interested in Relena" Usagi said quietly

"Shut up" Heero grunted turned to watch Relena again, she looked so surprised and happy…

"I am willing to give you some advise if your willing to listen" Usagi said calmly.

"hnn"

Usagi smirked "I'll take that as a yes" clearing her through Usagi began "It's obvious Relena cares for you. From the way she let you drag her away like that and then apologizing for you to me. She also said she had a crush on someone… I am guessing that could be you.

But from the way you treat her it would make any girl want to cry or feel… inadequate. Like they weren't doing something right because they couldn't please you. You see to give off unsociable vibes and that just scares any people"

Heero turned to glare at her. "I didn't scare you away"

Usagi smirked "I've seen scarier"

"Hnn"

"See you give your self distance from those who care, if you took the time to stop putting yourself so far away from everyone then maybe Relena would loosen up and not only she'd be happy but so would you" Usagi said walking away as the bell rang.

* * *

Usagi and Relena got ready for gym; the uniforms were a pair of short cloth black shorts and a maroon sweater.

Usagi had her hair in six odango's all on top of her head with tendrils of hair falling from them

Usagi walked out into the gym ignoring the catcalls and whistles sent her way. Surprisingly the same thing happened to Relena, because it never happened before it was shocking.

The instructor came and told them they had a free day, and then left to his office.

"Tch this is boring" Usagi said leaning against the wall with Relena.

"Hey what's that?" Usagi said looking at the wall full of weapons

"There are many tournaments at this school. For those who wish to fight but with non-violent intentions. Most call the wall the stress reliever"

"Can I try my best at it?" Relena shrugged carelessly

"Do you want to get a little stress relief?" Usagi said winking dragging Relena over to the wall.

"I don't know, the only weapon I ever used was a fencing sword and umm a gun but I am not even good at those" Relena said blushing modestly

"Well I am used to weapons of all mind, because my friends all had a talent of there own. Rei with bow and arrows, Makoto with her martial arts, Amy with studies, Haruka with the katana, Michiru with her music, Minako with the whip, Setsuna with a staff and Hotaru with any type of glaive or sickle."

"Those are weapons not many use today, where are your friends now?"

Usagi looked down sadly "I don't know I guess they started to go off and do there own things. We just didn't stay in contact."

Usagi saw something catch her eye two finally crafted fencing swords.

"Care to retest your skills?" Usagi said handing Relena the sword.

"I guess but what about the safety armor?" Usagi clicked her tongue.

"No time gym is almost over. Just knick the clothing and don't head for bare skin. It's easy come on"

They walked to the center of the gym stepping a few feet away from each other.

Slashing their swords together they lightly noted everyone was watching them.

Then the battle started. Relena took a swipe at Usagi's torso but she twisted around and swung her sword at Relena's shoulder clashing her sword with Relena's.

Usagi ran over to the other side of the gym and Relena ran after her as they walked the sounds of their swords clattering together as they tried to strike the other first.

Usagi did a back flip, one that she had learned in her Senshi days and found herself on one of the bleachers.

Relena gapped for a second before following after Usagi, their swords never missing a beat.

Usagi reached the bottom of the bleachers and fell flat on her butt; Relena's sword at her neck.

After helping her up they put their swords away. They started to head to lunch.

* * *

"Did you plan on falling?" Relena asked coyly.

Usagi looked up from getting her food "Honestly? I just tripped; I am not the most graceful person in the world but most the time I can walk steadily on my feet. Though I am much better then when I was. Before all I did was trip and cry or whine and eat. With the help of my friends I am much more well balanced"

Relena giggled at her as Usagi stuffed her face ignoring the glares many sent her. How she can eat so much and not gain an ounce was baffling.

"We have one more class period then school will end and we can go search for your sister" Relena said smiling.

Usagi nodded distantly.

"Usagi-chan, you don't mind if I invite some friends of mine do you?" Relena said taking small bites into her sandwich.

"Nope, it would be fun" Usagi said smiling brightly.

"Great our last classes are separate so just head back to the dorm when class if over while I get the guys"

Usagi nodded and threw away the rest of her lunch.

They separated ways and headed to their classes.

* * *

Another chapter don't worry the romance will come, just later on in the fic.

Well review we want to know what you think of it so far CIAO DOLL.


	6. Sneakin Around

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing

Chapter title- sneaking around

**Written by**- _Lady Love and Neko Nerf-chan_

**AN NEKO NERF-CHAN** is back now me and Lady Love can get to writing this fabulous story. REVIEW

* * *

Usagi waved goodbye Relena and headed towards the Music room she noticed she was late because everyone was already there besides the teacher.

It was her last class for the day. Settling a seat near the front she found herself sitting in between two of Heero's friends.

Titling her head down she looking at the music sheet idly, soon a sweet tune began to flow through her head. It was Haruka's piano and Michiru's violin. Slowly she fell into her little dream world.

In her dream she pictured her self at Michiru and Haruka's concert with Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.

They were performing for their princesses.

Unbeknownst to her, while she was dreaming she began to hum softly to the rhythm in her head.

Quatre and Trowa listened to her slightly but still played attention to the front of the room. The teacher slammed a music book on her desk and Usagi bolted up right.

Some of the students laughed slightly. "Does my class bore you Ms. Tsukino is it?"

Usagi sighed "No, Ms. Witfun. I was just thinking of something"

Ms. Witfun glared at her "More like sleeping my class off. Up, up, up to the front now and choose your instrument."

Usagi face was filled with horror. Standing she looked at all of them before settling on a beautiful piano.

"Ahh, a classic choice" the teacher said placing a music sheet in front of her.

Taking a deep breath she started playing stumbling over the notes. A soft breeze floated into the room… no one seemed to notice besides Trowa and Quatre but they thought nothing of it.

As if the breeze calmed her nerves she began to play more fluidly

The sweet melody of the usual plain tune surprised everyone including the teacher.

Soon the class ended Usagi remained in her seat while everyone left.

Now that she was the only o in the class she glanced at the piano. She could feel it. The deep calmness and surprisingly at the same time, a rush of adrenaline(sp?).

She new Haruka had helped her. The cool winds of Uranus guided her fingers along the keys.

Smiling softly she stood up from her seat and walked over to the piano once more, hitting one key before letting them flow over the keys, this time playing the tune by herself.

The melodic tune was soft and beautiful. The elegant tune was somewhat Romanic and sad.

It was one last song for their memories. The moonlight locket… their song. It was closure to her broken heart.

Her loves goodbye.

* * *

Trowa and Quatre walked out of the room but remained by the door waiting to see if Usagi would come out. She didn't and soon a lovely harmony filled the air, dulled slightly through the door.

They noticed Relena walking over to them just as the music stopped.

Usagi stepped out of the room and smiled at Relena and the boys.

"Usagi-chan, all the guys are willing to coming to come look for your sister, do you have any idea where to look?" Relena said calmly, smiling brightly.

Usagi frowned. "No, I had a hunch she would be here, it was always her dream"

"Well, lets look where we can for today, the Sanq Kingdom is very large."

Usagi nodded and watched as Duo, Wufei and Heero walked up to them.

"We should stick together. It's a really big place, and I'm the only one who knows what she looks like. I'm sorry but I don't have a picture and she may have died her hair or something,"

Heero said nothing while the others agreed by nodded or nothing at all.

"What are places she'd like?" Quatre asked kindly.

"Art, martial arts, the palace, she always thought large structures were beautiful."

"Would she have gotten a job?" Trowa asked quietly.

"I don't know, I suppose so." She said shrugging lightly.

"Alright then let's go" Relena said slightly dully. She seemed distracted, like something or someone was on her mind… and yet she wasn't looking at Heero nor anyone else, just real spacey and worried for some reason.

Usagi noted all this and stored I away for later.

* * *

Galaxia sighed tiredly; she was bruised and scarped all over. Her trials were literally killing her and yet she had just finished her first trail with 6 more to go.

A small hologram of Luna ad Artimes appeared before her.

Luna fizzed out slightly when she gasped. "What happened to you?"

Galaxia averted her eyes for a second. "It was my first trail."

Artimes eyes softened, "What trails are they putting you through?"

Galaxia's eyes hardened. "PSPTLC or in other words, Peace, Strength, Power, Temptation, Love and finally Choice. These are because I sided with the number one evil in our universe, Chaos and had killed many Senshi. Threatening to steal the strongest Star Crystal.

I just passed the Trail of Peace, I had to endure being beaten, hatred of who I was and I had to do all of this without harming my opponents. Enough of about me… How are things going?"

Artimes and Luna nodded "Usagi finished the first day of school and is going searching for her _sister_ with some new friends."

Galaxia smiled at the thought of Usagi saying she was her sister. It gave her new reason to try harder, knowing Usagi really does care.

"Thank her for all that she has done for me, and I will try my hardest to get to her."

They nodded before fizzing out completely. Galaxia smiled with renewed strength.

* * *

After searching for near 4 hours they headed back to the academy, going straight to their dorm rooms.

Usagi took a shower and went to her room after saying goodnight to everyone but it seems as if she couldn't get to sleep, there was just too much on her mind.

Lying in bed she heard Relena talking to someone, most likely on the phone. She sounded mad and was arguing with someone… she didn't want to but started eavesdropping again.

"_Where is she **John**"_

…

"_You did WHAT? If she's hurt I'll have you put in jail for LIFE"_

…

"_She's my sister of course I CARE"_

…

"_Don't you dare hang up on me"_

……………

"_Hello, HELLO, **you jerk**!"_

Usagi opened the door fully and smiled sheepishly at the shocked and still angry Relena.

"Usagi I thought you went to sleep"

Usagi ignored that but smiling but the smile was gone in a second.

"It thought you didn't have a sister, only a brother. Is she okay, who's going to hurt her?"

Relena sighed, "Usagi you really shouldn't be involved."

"Well now I'm already involved because I know about your sister. Maybe I can help; I'm a very persuasive person, as I said I'm good with martial arts. You've seen what I can do and I'm a very good talker because I don't usually resort to violence but I can still get my point across. I want to help She's your sister like you said and she doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Relena avoided her steady gaze and grimaced. "Okay but it's a long story."

Usagi sat down with her arms crossed. "I have time and am willing to listen"

"Okay but I warned you"

* * *

YEY Neko Nerf-chan is back so now we can get this story going again. Tell what you think and we'll give you a cookie ).

No seriously we'd like to know how were doing. It's good for our ego's lmao

Neko Nerf-chan

Lady Love


End file.
